


Reunion

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Challenge Fill using the quote: "Well, isn't that special?"<br/>Kurt and Blaine go back to McKinley for their reunion with their two year old daughter. However there are some people there that Kurt never wanted to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“Well isn’t that special,” Azimio laughed, looming over Kurt once again. There was one thing Kurt hated more than anything; it wasn’t homophobes or vocal adrenaline or even Azimio and his thugs. It was McKinley High Reunions. Every five years he had to return to the school and relive his high school years all over again. But he had to go because it was good to see all the glee kids from over the years, and how Mr Schue was doing but mostly because Blaine really wanted to go. “I said ain’t it special Lady Hummel,” Azimio laughed again but this time Kurt turned to face him. His two year old daughter napped softly in his arms. He would not let her see her father cowering from idiot bullies. Maria and Blaine were all he needed and no one would ever take that away from him.  
“What is it Azimio? And its Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt asked and stated calmly but he face described an unrivalled hatred.  
“Yeah the two fags got married didn’t they and stole a little baby,” another thug laughed, Kurt tried to remain calm. Blaine was over talking to Sam and Becky. Kurt could not rely on his husband to fight all of his battles. He had to stand up for himself and Maria.  
“Just because I probably have a happier home life than you do now and am far more successful Azimio. Is that why you feel the need to come here and assert your dominance, because you are a failure and no one cares what you think anymore,” Kurt snapped, shouting at him but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Kurt turned away, holding his daughter close to his chest. It felt so good to get that out and off his chest. Azimio grabbed onto his jacket, pulled Kurt closer and jostling his daughter awake and to tears. But before Kurt could wrestle out of his grip the pressure was released. 

Blaine had been watching this all happening and was so proud of Kurt standing up to the men who had made his school years the worst of his life. But when Azimio was turning to violence and Maria woke up he couldn’t stay out of it. It was strangely satisfying to feel the bully’s nose crack under his fist. That drew the attention of everyone in the room. It was silent apart was Azimio’s moans of pain and Maria’s soft crying as she clutched onto her father’s shirt. “You get out,” Will stated, as Sam personally escorted them all out the door. It was then Blaine realised that Kurt was shaking as he tried to sooth their daughter.  
“Hey, it’s alright,” Blaine soothed him, prising Maria out of his hands. “How about we let Auntie Rachael pamper her niece?” he asked, and Kurt nodded tensely. Rachael and Jesse were more than happy to play with Maria, Rachael was expecting again but this time it was here own child. She would be a great mother. Maria loved her. However Blaine could not be worrying about Maria now. Kurt needed his full attention. Thankfully they were staying with Burt and so it was only a short drive back home. Kurt needed to be out of there. “I was so scared B,” Kurt mumbled as they got into the car. “But not for me for Maria. She was crying and I thought Azimo was going to hurt her,” he whispered before breaking into tears. They just sat there in the car holding each other. The past would always plague them. Blaine still didn’t like walking around at night after the Sadie Hawkins incident and Kurt was still apprehensive about jock types. But they would always face it together and Maria would be raised with love and courage in her heart. They had lived through these things so if she had to then she could be strong. They were a family. Kurt loved his family.


End file.
